Tunnel of Death
Tunnel of Death is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Derrick McReary from a bench on Vitullo Avenue in Acter, Alderney. It is unlocked by completing the mission Babysitting. Mission Derrick is high on drugs. He heard that Aiden O'Malley is being transported to the Alderney State Correctional Facility, and Derrick blames Aiden for betraying him so Derrick wants Aiden dead. Soon, Packie calls Niko on the details. Aiden is heavily guarded by a police escort. He left a Biff with a Rocket Launcher off Applewhite in Alderney City. He wants Niko to use the truck to block one end of the Booth Tunnel while Packie blocks the other end. Niko calls Packie once he is in the truck. Packie wants this event to look like a prison break. Niko then blocks the tunnel and stops the convoy and Packie comes from the rear and blocks that way, and one of the policemen get out and ask the driver to move his vehicle. Niko and Packie launch a surprise attack on the convoy, killing all the cops. After all the cops are dead, Niko and Packie steals the Police Stockade containing Aiden. Niko drives the truck to Port Tudor to ditch it as he escapes police attention. Niko, Packie, and Aiden switches to a nearby Presidente and drive to the cliffs in Leftwood. Aiden is very happy that he is free from police custody and asks who sent them to free him. Niko and Packie does not say who until they drive to the cliffs. At the cliffs, Packie reveals that Derrick sent them to free Aiden so that Niko can kill him. Aiden is shocked and says that Derrick has always been the rat. Niko shoots the prisoner who then falls into the water as blood gushes on the ocean. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get the truck *Block off the Booth Tunnel *Take out all the cops *Steal the Stockade *Lose your wanted level *Ditch the truck in the quiet location *Take Aiden to the cliffs *Kill Aiden Video Walkthrough 1kUAWUh2PPw Reward The reward for completing this mission is $7,500. The mission Blood Brothers is unlocked upon completion. Deaths *Mitch - Killed by Niko in order to save Aiden O'Malley *Aiden O'Malley - Killed by Niko on Derrick and Packie's order.﻿ Trivia *If you do this mission during a sunset, Aiden will have different dialogue while on the cliffs. *If O'Malley is killed by a Molotov, he will roll around screaming for a few seconds. When the game changes to the cutscene, he will stop burning, stand up again, and collapse dead on the ground. *In this mission, along with Knowing Me, Knowing You the player can hear Niko's voice through the phone, when he is talking to Packie. *When Packie calls he tells you the truck is on Applewhite St. but it's really on Mahesh Ave. *If the radio station in the truck is changed before Packie calls, it returns to default once the conversation cutscene finishes. *Packie is seen listening to Liberty Rock Radio, on the phone when you can see him, which is his favorite station. *While Niko is talking to Derrick in the initial cutscene, a Flying Rat can be seen in the background if you haven't killed it yet. *The sirens on the Police Cruiser, Police Patrol and Noose Patriot in this mission will stay on when you exit them instead of the lights staying on and the sirens staying off. To do this get in a Police car or Noose Patriot and turn on the sirens, then exit. This may be just a bug or a glitch, they will lose this feature if saved in a parking spot. *The cutscene shows the police convoy (and Packie's truck) leaving the police station in Varsity Heights. *This is a similar mission to Off Route in The Lost and Damned. See also *Walkthrough External link *Tunnel of Death mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version de:Tunnel of Death es:Tunnel of Death pl:Tunnel of Death Category:Missions in GTA IV